Glamping Trip (Censored)
by Krysnel Nicavis
Summary: Glamping was a terrible idea… Well, maybe not that terrible. WARN: Wincestiel


**Title:** Glamping Trip (Censored)  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Characters:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel  
 **Prompt:** 31 Day Place Challenge – Day 19: A Music Festival  
 **Word Count:** 725  
 **Rating:** E  
 **Genre:** Romance, First Time, Porn, PWP  
 **Summary:** Glamping was a terrible idea… Well, maybe not that terrible.  
 **Author's Notes:** Wincestiel; Implied established Wincest; First time featuring rimming in one of my fics… ever. Also, first time featuring Sam in a smutty scene.

1,558 words have been edited out of this version to make it as suitable as possible for this site while still retaining a fraction of the intent. For the full smut-filled version, please visit my AO3 page – link available on my profile!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing …

* * *

"This was a terrible idea."

"You knew what you were getting into when you agreed to this."

"I beg to differ. They said a weekend of camping and great music. This is neither camping, nor great music. I mean, why did I even listen to them? They like all that British emo crap."

"Oh, c'mon. It's not that bad."

"Not that-"

"Dean." Dean turned his head, mid-glare, away from Sam toward the gravelly voice near the door of his tent. He gulped, his mouth suddenly filling with saliva.

"Damn, Cas. You dress down good," Sam said appraisingly.

Cas looked down at his clothing with pursed lips. "Claire insisted this was the proper attire for this weekend." Somehow, Claire and Alex had roped Sam, Dean, and Castiel into coming with them to a two day long music festival.

"Well, she's not wrong," Dean grinned. "You look…"

"I look like a male stripper."

Sam and Dean both choked out a laugh. Castiel was dressed in a red form fitting muscle shirt with dark low riding boot cut jeans. The shirt fit so close to his skin that it rode up around his waist and showed off about an inch of golden skin around his hips. His mostly dark hair had been mussed and stuck up in every direction and there was an indignant fire in his bright blue eyes.

"Oh trust me, Sweetheart," Dean grinned wolfishly and swiped his thumb across his bottom lip. "You'll fit right in."

"Why do _you_ still get to dress like a lumberjack?" Castiel asked crossly.

The brothers snorted. "C'mon, Cas. The girls are waiting," Sam said as he spun the irritated angel around and slung an arm across his shoulders.

"You look great, man," Dean promised, slipping his own arm around the angel's waist. They led him out of the way-too-luxurious-to-be-camping tent. _Glamping_ , the girls had called it. Dean scoffed at it all… at least the bed was big enough for three…

* * *

Cas fell onto his back on the middle of the surprisingly spacious bed. He gasped and grasped the pillow behind his head with both hands as a pair of lips attached to each of his hips, sucking and licking carelessly at his bared flesh. Strong, calloused hands travelled up under his shirt, baring more skin. One set of lips travelled up one side of his torso, slowly trailing along his flesh as it was uncovered. He shuddered and gasped as one Winchester focused on his torso with a heated mouth. At the same time, the other unfastened his jeans and pulled them farther down his hips, revealing his lack of any form of underwear.

" _Ah!"_ he gasped, back arching, as he simultaneously felt cool air and a hot tongue on different parts of his anatomy. Cas squirmed as Dean refocused his efforts on his torso, while Sam put certain other skills to great use.

Dean moved to speak in Cas' ear, his breath hot on Castiel's skin. "You are so fucking delicious, Cas." He pressed a sloppy kiss to the angel's ear. "More delicious than pie." Sam snorted before using his tongue in a way that caused Cas to gasp and jerk. "Shut it," Dean glared down at his brother before returning his attention to his best friend. "Cas…"

"Dean…" Castiel breathed and the hunter pressed their lips together, mapping out the inside of the angel's mouth when he gasped again at Sam's ministrations.

"You enjoying that, Cas?" Dean breathed huskily into his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. His hand was now caressing the skin of Castiel's abdomen, along the lettering of the Enochian tattoo. "You like it when Sammy's teasing you?"

" _Mmph, mm-hmm,"_ Cas bit his lip and nodded.

"He feels so go, doesn't he?" Dean crooned. "He really know what he's doing." Castiel moaned incoherently.

Dean spoke filthy nothings into Castiel's ear with wicked grin. The brothers coaxed and guided Cas through an experience he'd never knew he'd been missing…

Castiel collapsed forward into Sam's arms as Dean kissed his neck and down along his spine. Sam pressed a tender kiss to the angel's lips.

The three lay wrapped around each other in the darkened tent after having cleaned up. Dean sighed and pulled their angel closer to him, the fingers of one had entwined with Sam's. Maybe there were _some_ merits to this _glamping_ after all.

-30-

* * *

 _Completed: January 27, 2017  
Edited: January 31, 2017_


End file.
